Cats and Dogs
by Janus oberoth
Summary: Diggs learns some facts about the work of a agent.
1. Teamwork

It is a calm day for Diggs in his new home with Shane. After his first and exciting mission he wishes to relax, heat outside of the house is unbearable, so Diggs stays in his big house for dog in the patio.

He rests on the floor while he sees the exterior through the door. The German shepherd looks at everything upside down and suddenly a man walks by the sidewalk in front of the house of Shane.

The eyes of Diggs open wide when he sees that the man is walking with two English setter female dogs. They are thin and they move with slowness, the two females are beautiful and arouse the desire in the German shepherd.

Diggs stares them while he feels that his member inside his sheath hardens rapidly, his penis's red tip slowly appears and releases a drop of precum on the stomach of the German shepherd.

He places his right forepaw on his crotch and grabs his sheath, he begins to give slow pulls. Diggs closes his eyes and feels that his penis begins to grow up slowly and rubbing on the fur of his stomach.

The German shepherd moans when he begins to masturbate slowly, his paw moves up and down on his swollen and sensitive penis. The little spurts of precum stain his chest, his knot in the base of his penis is touched every time that he takes down his paw.

Diggs moans and has his closed eyes while his tongue hangs from his mouth, he enjoys the pleasurable sensation.

"Diggs, that it is something of a rookie." A voice says from the exterior. Diggs opens his eyes with surprise when he sees that Butch has his head introduced in his house. The agent enters in the house while Diggs does not move.

"Butch Ahhh... you know... sometimes it is impossible to stop." Diggs says in the meantime still he masturbates slowly without stopping neither feeling discomfort by the situation. He moans while his paw moves back and forth.

"I know, but in the agency we do not handle it in this way." Butch says coming closer and taking down his head. Diggs moans and opens his mouth when he feels his teammate's first lick on his member.

Butch's tongue goes over the German shepherd's penis slowly, he perceives the taste of meat and enjoys it.

In his long trajectory of work he had given oral sex to uncountable agents and Diggs is the newest.

He should teach an agent's tricks to him. Butch's tongue touches the penis tip and he licks the precum, it is saltier of what's usual. Diggs moans and pants with pleasure, the tongue on his penis feels very well.

Butch stops and moves further down his mouth, he begins to lick his friend's knot; the knot is completely swollen in the base of the penis and has a decent size for a German shepherd.

Butch's lips closes around the right testicle of Diggs, he moans perceiving as his mate begins to suck his ball. Butch sucks paying attention to his sharp teeth.

The German shepherd moans of pleasure while the spurts of precum stain his stomach, Butch release the testicle and he licks slowly the other one. Diggs pants and has his closed eyes until a shade covers him.

He opens his eyes and he gets surprised seeing the swollen cock of Butch hanging over his face, it is thick and bigger than his. A drop of precum takes shape in the tip and falls directly on his eye.

Diggs had never sucked a penis, he opens his mouth and with care he closes it around the tip. Butch moans when the German shepherd begins to suck his penis with care, Diggs perceives the taste of the meat of his mate, it is a different taste to everything what he had tried.

Butch moans and licks his friend's cock before licking two testicles, his nose goes down further and he introduces it under the tail of the German shepherd. Diggs opens his eyes with surprise feeling Butch's first lick on his posterior hole.

The German shepherd moans with surprise and pleasure, the licks of the oldest dog are incredible.

It was not new for him to sniff the ass of a dog, but never thought that one lick in this part would be so pleasurable. Diggs sucks with more pleasure, he closes his right forepaw around the hard shaft of Butch feeling its texture.

Butch moans feeling as the paw moves up and down on his member, he does not stop and continues getting wet with saliva the rookie's anus. The tongue moves circularly for some moments more until he moves his head.

His nose nuzzles Diggs's penis for some moments before the close his mouth around the canine member and begin to suck it, Diggs moans of pleasure in the meantime he still gives oral sex to his teammate.

Butch's penis has a delicious taste that he begins to enjoy, Diggs moves his paw and begins to massage Butch's orbs with calm, and he squeezes them softly.

Butch moves his head and covers Diggs's cock in saliva. His lips touch the knot again and again while the precum covers his tongue, both moan of pleasure with each motion.

Diggs's tongue moves on the tip of the penis that it is in his mouth, the precum drips on his tongue.

The pleasure of both dogs intensifies while they moan, Butch begins to move his hips and his penis enters and gets out of Diggs's mouth.

The tip enters in the throat of the German shepherd repeatedly, Butch moves his head with more speed, his lips moves on the hard shaft of Diggs. He hears that the rookie moans with more force and his respiration accelerates.

Butch moans and moves his tail rapidly feeling that his body also begins to fill up with that unique and incredible sensation.

Some moments later Diggs moans and pushes his penis in the mouth of Butch, he feels as the spurts of young seed fill his mouth complete. The German shepherd's semen is thick and salty in addition to abundant.

Diggs moans with pleasure while he has his closed eyes. He suddenly listens to a howl of pleasure and his mouth is filled with the semen of Butch. His cheeks swell up and he swallows without stopping, he savors the cum in his mouth.

The German shepherd is surprised for the amount of seed that the old dog can produce, although with such big balls just anything is possible. The two dogs suck while they swallow the semen that slowly decrease in quantity.

Butch takes out his penis of his mouth, he licks it completely while some semen spurts are shoot out of the tip and they smear the fur of the stomach of Diggs. He uses a paw to take out the penis from his mouth and move it on one side, Diggs sees that two semen spurts more are shoot out of the tip of the penis.

"Get up Diggs, we don't have finished yet." Butch says while he turns over and looks at the young German shepherd directly. Diggs licks his mouth to clean the rests of semen.

He stands up with a jump and waits until Butch moves, he says absolutely nothing while he places his nose below the tail of Diggs and again begins to lick the hole in the base of the tail of the German shepherd.

"Oh Butch... that is great." Diggs says feeling the licks on his posterior hole. It is a pleasant sensation, the German shepherd reclines forward while he raises his ass and his tail for the old dog.

"Uhh yes Butch... there." Diggs says while he moves his tail feeling a great pleasure. Butch licks slowly while he sits to be more comfortable. The old dog introduces his right forepaw between the legs of his friend and catches the cock of Diggs.

His paw begins to move back and forth on the erection that hardens more at every moment. Butch pushes his tongue with force, a strong groan escapes of the mouth of the rookie when the tongue enters in his body.

Butch moves his tongue in the rectum of the German shepherd covering each crack with saliva, the young dog's sphincter presses his tongue with force. From the tip of the penis of Butch are dripping thick drops of precum, with his paw Butch begins to scatter his precum through his member putting special attention in his knot.

The older agent takes out his tongue and pushes a toe in the anus of Diggs. He moans with bother by the surprise intrusion in his hole, the toe moves back and forward and circularly while Butch stretches the rookie's hole.

In his mind Butch reads over the number of times that he had taken a rookie's virgin anus and Diggs was not going to be the exception. Each new agent learns it from an old agent as get used his ass to the action.

In his moment Butch had also learned it of his mentor, that old St Bernard has split in half his anus a lot of times in addition to leave him bleeding at times. Butch moves his toe a couple of times before to take it out noticing that the anus of the rookie is more relaxed.

Butch does not wait more and he mounts to Diggs holding his hips.

"Butch?!" Diggs asks feeling alarmed seeing over his shoulder and noticing that the older dog is on him.

"Take it easy rookie... I have made this hundreds of times." Butch says while he moves his hips and his penis gets under the tail of Diggs. He feels that the tip touches his hole getting it stained with precum.

Butch smiles and pushes his penis, the German shepherd's anus resists because Diggs feels tense, he is a heterosexual dog and he likes girls.

"Relax kiddo." Butch says while he slaps the ass of the German shepherd while he increases the force of his push.

Diggs obeys and his eyes open wide at the moment that he howls in pain when the tip enters in his ass.

Diggs moans of pain and his claws digs in the floor, Butch for his part moans and closes his eyes feeling that Diggs's entrails surround his penis.

Butch pushes his penis sinking it in the virgin ass of the German shepherd, taking a rookie's virginity always is the best. During the mission he had put his interest in the great ass of the young agent.

Diggs moans with bother and clenches his teeth feeling that the hard and thick shaft distends the walls of his anus slowly. Butch's knot touches the German shepherd's anus, the old agent begins to move inside the rookie with pleasure.

"Hey rookie... you have a great ass." Butch says moaning while he moves on the German shepherd.

Diggs moans and slowly he begins to enjoy that strange sensation, the penis caresses the walls of his rectum.

The German shepherd moans of pleasure, the spurts of precum cover the walls of his anus.

"Oh Damm." Diggs barks when he feels a peak of pleasure the moment that the penis tip rubs on his prostate with force. His own penis hardens more and releases a long and thick spurt of precum.

Butch pants and drools in the neck of Diggs. The virgin entrails of the young dog are incredible, they squeeze his penis with force. The knot touches Diggs's sphincter and it moves on the cock with each push and backward movement.

"Well kiddo, this is going to hurt." Butch whispering in Diggs' hear. He does not understand until he feels that his teammate's knot begins to press his anus.

Butch increases the force of his push, Diggs moans with pain feeling that the knot presses his hole, he suddenly opens his eyes and howls again in pain when a great burning pain takes possession of his rectum.

The knot enters in his rectum and Butch gets stuck in his inside, he begins to move with more speed inside the young agent. Diggs moans feeling that the knot presses his prostate.

His penis wobbles on the air uncontrollably on the air scattering precum in every side.

The moans in the inside of the house of dogs it is intense, both bark with pleasure while Butch's groin hits the ass of Diggs rapidly. The German shepherd feels that the cock gets thicker inside his rectum.

With difficulty Diggs grabs his own penis with his right forepaw and he begins masturbating rapidly. The German shepherd with difficulty is standing, his pleasure increases and he releases his penis when his penis suddenly frees spurts of cum that hit the floor.

Diggs's anal walls squeeze Butch's penis with more force and he is unable to resist more when he howls at the moment that climax fills his body with placer. His semen spurts deluge the rectum of new agent completely, the anal spasms increases the pleasure of the old agent.

Butch moans while he places himself in position of tail with tail. The two dogs pant rapidly.

"Well kiddo. Did you learn an interesting lesson?" Butch asks while he looks over his shoulder to see Diggs.

"I did not know that you practiced this, I thought that only the desperate dogs made it." Diggs says looking at Butch. He rolls his eyes with while he thinks that all rookies think the same thing.

After around twenty minutes Butch begins to pull out his penis, Diggs moans with pain feeling that the penis and knot of the other dog stretches his sphincter. Butch growls and he pulls out with more force until finally the German shepherd's sphincter opens and his penis slips outside.

Diggs moans feeling that semen drips of his dilated hole, his balls get stained with warm and white semen.

"Diggs, now it is my turn." Butch says while he leans forward and raises his tail to expose his hole to the rookie. Diggs looks surprised to his friend.

"Come on. Did you never fuck a female's ass?" Butch asks looking at to his friend. Diggs says absolutely nothing while he comes closer and he positions himself behind his friend. He sniffs Butch's posterior hole.

The older dog shakes feeling the hot respiration of the German shepherd on his hole, Diggs takes a deep breathing permitting that the aroma fills his nose. Butch moans when he feels a lick on his hole.

Diggs licks slowly perceiving the taste, is not unlike a female's taste and he had fucked many in his time as a police dog. The German shepherd licks slowly while he catches his sheath and begins to give pulls.

He feels that his penis again begins to harden inside his sheath, Butch's penis also begins to grow while he moans of pleasure with each lick. Diggs feels that the tip appears, he moans when his paw pads caress his penis tip and they get wet with precum.

Butch relaxes when Diggs pushes his tongue, he feels that heat surrounds his tongue. Diggs covers the older agent's rectum with saliva, the breathing of Butch is fast, he takes his penis with his forepaw and he masturbates slowly.

His precum falls on the floor and it forms a transparent puddle that shines with the sunlight that enters through the door. Diggs feels that his member gets to its maximum size and his knot swells up in the base of his penis.

The German shepherd stops and takes out its tongue, he immediately mounts his teammate. Diggs moves to accommodate his penis, he feels anxious to enter the anus of Butch.

Butch introduces his forepaw between his paw and grabs Diggs's penis to guide it, the penis tip touches the other agent's hole and the German shepherd pushes. A whine of soft pain escapes of the mouth of the older dog.

In these years his anus had gotten used to receiving penis of different sizes and Diggs's penis is not problem for Butch. Diggs moans and pants feeling that the internal heat of his friend surrounds his penis, he begins to pump his penis rapidly and with despair.

"Calm down boy, take it easy!" Butch says feeling that Diggs's penis moves in and out with rapidly of his anus.

The balls of the German shepherd hits his own balls, Diggs moans and he slows down his pushes.

Butch's anus is as good as the ass of any female, it is tight and the anal walls caress his penis. Butch moans while his chest rubs with the wood of the floor, the rookie's pushes are powerful.

The precum slides from the hole of Butch and it get his balls wet while Diggs moans and continue fucking his friend. Diggs holds with force Butch's hips with force and pushes his knot.

Butch clenches his teeth when the knot violates the resistance of his anus and it enters in him. Diggs begins to move with more speed inside the old dog, Butch moans and catches his penis to masturbate while he feels that the penis in his inside moves with more speed.

His prostate is stimulated by the penis of Diggs and increases his pleasure, the German shepherd pants and drools on his friend. The two dogs moan with more force and pleasure, Diggs stops and growls at the moment that he shots his semen.

The semen spurts hits right on the prostate of Butch, he opens his eyes and howls at the moment that his pleasure comes to his peak and his climax is inevitable. His penis throbs with force and continuous releasing cum that get wet the floor and the chest of Butch.

The two dogs moan with force while their penises continue shooting sticky and warm semen, Diggs moans and places himself in position of tail with tail with his friend. Butch gets up in the meantime his penis even releases spurts of semen.

Both pant rapidly and they look at each other without saying a word. Both get startled when the kennel floor suddenly opens and the communications equipment of the agency appears.

Lou's image appears in the main screen.

"Butch, Diggs... you did not respond to." Lou says the moment that he sees the dogs knotted.

"Come on" Lou says noticing what happens.

"Hi Lou, it good to see you." Butch says with bother looking at the Beagle.

"These are working hours What if there was an emergency? Lou asks looking with distaste to two dogs.

"Oh come this is nothing." Diggs says looking at Lou.

"It this nothing? This is not... I want to see both in my office." Lou says before to cut communication and the communications equipment again hides below the floor.

"There is not problems Diggs, I know how to deal with Lou." Butch says smiling at the German shepherd.

Diggs smiles, he decides this time follow the plan that Butch has in mind.

Diggs, Butch Lou (Cats & Dogs The Revenge of Kitty Galore) © Warner Bros. Pictures


	2. Dealing with the boss

They wait for close to twenty minutes until they begin to pull out in different directions.  
The two dogs moan with pain and Butch feels that his anus stretches again by the knot of his friend. A strong pull more and Diggs's penis slips out of the anus of Butch.  
Butch feels ass semen drips from his dilated hole and it slips to his balls. Diggs for his part feels that semen drips from the tip of his cock. He sits and he begins to lick his penis to clean it.  
The German shepherd feels the taste of his penis and semen, by the corner of the eye he observes that Butch licks his tailhole slowly. The old agent moves his tongue in his rectum perceiving the taste of semen.  
His tongue moves while he collects the seed from the other agent. Some minutes after both stop and they look at each other.  
"I think that it is moment of going with Lou." Butch says looking at the rookie. Diggs nods and he observes that the other agent gets close to the wall and pushes a loose board. Immediately the floor again opens.  
Diggs sees a vehicle in the hole.  
"Come on." Butch says at the moment of jumping in the vehicle and sitting in the right seat.  
Diggs jumps in the vehicle and he sits on the left seat, the wooden floor closes on the two dogs.  
With an initial impulse the vehicle begins to move rapidly. The velocity makes the body of Diggs adhere to the seat, transportation gives turns and takes the curves of accelerated way.  
Butch begins to talk with Diggs and make his plan to deal with Lou. Diggs listens attentively and he laughs understanding Butch's plan, he also smiles thinking that this would be fun.  
The vehicle comes to D.O.G.'s bay and the two dogs jump out of it, they greet other agents. They head toward Lou's office while they do not fail to pay attention to the typical base activities.  
But Diggs cannot avoid paying attention to several female agents that cross on his way.  
"Take it easy Diggs when we finish this, I will present you to a couple of females that you will be able to fuck until you get them pregnant." Butch says looking at the rookie. Diggs nods and walks next to Butch, few minutes later they are in front of the doors of the office of Lou.  
Doors open automatically and both enter in the office, they see that Lou is sitting behind his desk as usually. He is wearing a white shirt and a tie with stripes.  
"Finally you two are here." Lou says growling with bother.  
"Does it bother you, if I take off my collar? Diggs asks while he takes off his collar he hangs it on a clothes rack.  
"As you wish." Lou says while he and jumps down of the chair to confront the agents.  
"Come on Lou I do not see why we have to do something bigger of this, we just were having fun." Butch says looking at the Beagle that looks at him with surprise and anger.  
"Both can fuck each other all the time that you want after working." Lou says with distaste and reproach at the dogs.  
"If that is truth, we would have broken the rules many times." Butch says smiling and looking at the boss. Lou's eyes open completely and he feels uncomfortable.  
"Is he really a little bitch?" Diggs asks smiling and looking at the Beagle.  
"Of course in more than once a row of dogs was waiting out of his guard station when he was the dog in charge of a turn." Butch says doing a grimace to Diggs.  
"That not is truth." Lou says growling smoothly and feeling very ashamed.  
"Come on Lou, you were a bitch then and you continue being it, let me show you." Butch says at the moment of grabbing to Lou and throwing him in a close sofa. The Beagle has not time to react when the two dogs get on the sofa and they lean him backwards on the cushions with a fast and surprise motion.  
"What do you think that are you doing?!" Lou says with surprise. He growls until he feels that Butch catches his balls and he begins to move them. Diggs catches Lou's forepaws in order that he does not move and resist.  
"I will fire you two for this!" Lou growls threateningly while he struggles. Butch grabs the sheath of the Beagle and he begins to give it pulls, Lou moans and fights with more force feeling that his member begins to harden in his sheath.  
Diggs and Butch smile seeing that the tip of the penis of Lou is appearing, he moans when Butch catches his penis and he begins to masturbate him. The smaller dog's penis grows due at the most experienced Agent's paw.  
Lou whines of pleasure while he closes his eyes. Diggs and his teammate smile seeing that the penis is completely erect. Lou's penis does not even have half of the size of their cocks.  
Butch sees to his friend and does a grimace, he nods smiling while he closes his paw in his own sheath and he begins to give it pulls rapidly. Butch also stimulates his sheath without stopping to move one forepaw on the shaft of Lou.  
The Beagle moans and suddenly feels something on his snout, he opens his eyes and sees that Diggs's balls are directly on his face. The German shepherd moves his balls on the nose and the face of the smaller dog.  
Following the instructions of Butch, Diggs permits that the aroma of his balls fills completely Lou's nose. He whines while it tries to push aside his nose, but the musk generated by the genitals of the German shepherd fills his nose.  
His body reacts against his own desires.  
Butch smiles when Lou begins to lick Diggs's testicles. He feels that his boss's tongue moves on his balls, Lou moans while his precum gets his shirt wet. Butch takes down his head and puts his penis into his mouth, he sucks it slowly while he moves his head.  
The dog perceives his own member's taste, he enjoys it in the meantime he still masturbates Lou. Diggs feels as the tongue of the Beagle moves by the middle line of his testicles. Lou moves his tongue while he permits that his instincts control his judgment.  
His powerful sense of smell sometimes plays a dirty trick on and this is one of those times.  
Butch stops and takes out the penis from his mouth, he sees that his saliva drips from his member.  
"Diggs, give him something to eat." Butch says looking at Diggs. He nods and moves back a little more to push his cock in the mouth of the Beagle. Lou whines feeling discomfort by the thick and big member in his mouth.  
His tongue touches Diggs's meat, the taste is delicious, and the Beagle begins to suckle the agent's penis. Diggs moans and pants with pleasure, his member fills completely his boss' mouth.  
"Let's see if your anus is tight as before." Butch says while he gets comfortable. With his forepaws Butch holds Lou's posterior legs. The penis tip touches Beagle's anus.  
Lou moans when Butch begins to push his penis, his boss' anus stays closed with force. Lou moans with pain when the penis tip enters in his anus, Butch moans with pleasure feeling as the sphincter closes with force around the tip of his penis.  
Diggs stretches Lou's front legs resting them on the arm of the sofa, the German shepherd reclines his own forepaws on the forepaws of the Beagle to immobilize him. Diggs begins to fuck Lou's mouth.  
The wailing of the Beagle are calmed by the member that enters and gets out of his mouth, Diggs drools and moans with pleasure feeling that his knot hits the boss' lips and his penis enters in the throat of Lou.  
Butch pushes his penis and moans with pleasure, he feels that Lou's entrails squeeze his cock with force. Lou whines while he feels as the thick member of Butch invades his rectum, he moans with pain because his anus had not stretched so much in this years.  
Butch pumps his penis and his knot hits the Beagle's anus, he laughs smoothly seeing that Dog's penis sticks out clearly in the throat of Lou. The weighed balls of the German shepherd hit Lou's chin.  
The saliva drips by the commissures of the mouth of the Beagle, he moans in the meantime in his inside he refuses to be recognized that he is enjoying this. His penis bounces uncontrollably and scatters precum on his chest and stomach.  
Diggs pumps with more speed while he listens to the sound of splashing when his knot hits the beagle's mouth. Butch pumps his penis scattering the precum inside of the anus of the Beagle.  
He takes out his penis a moment and smiles seeing the dilated hole of the dog, he again pushes his penis and Lou moans when the tip touches his prostate. Butch notices this and moves his hips with precision in order that his penis touches the Beagle's gland.  
Diggs moans with more pleasure and he growls when he releases his semen in the throat of Lou.  
He opens his eyes and he chokes when the powerful semen spurts fill his mouth and throat. The Beagle chokes and he shakes with despair.  
Butch moans and clenches his teeth when he releases his seed in the rectum of Lou, the smaller dog's rectum becomes flooded with semen that he oozes the exterior and it stains the sofa cushions. Lou swallows rapidly not to suffocate, slowly his mouth gets empty and semen slides to his stomach.  
Diggs with a pull takes out his penis, semen drips on the face of Lou and he closes his eyes when semen falls on his eyes.  
Butch pants while he withdraws his penis, when the tip goes out a small brook drips from the dilated hole.  
"It is your turn Diggs." Butch says while he stands up and he takes the place of his friend. Diggs gets down of the sofa and takes Butch's position while Lou breathes agitatedly. He does not have time to recover when Butch pushes his shaft in his mouth.  
Lou perceives the taste of that hard cock after a long time, Butch moves his hips to begin to fuck the Beagle's mouth. Lou's mouth is warm and humid, Diggs meanwhile positions himself between the legs of Lou.  
The German shepherd puts his tip into the anus of the boss, he pushes his penis sinking it completely in the rectum of the Beagle. Lou moans softly while he is being impaled in a hard way, Diggs begins to fuck him.  
Butch holds the forelegs of Lou immobilized against the cushions. Lou feels that his precum drips from his penis forming a puddle on his stomach. Diggs's member fills completely his rectum.  
"Are you having a good time, little bitch?" Butch asks looking at the Beagle, he looks at him with surprise and anger.  
"This is the tightest ass that I had fucked in my life." Diggs says pumping with force inside Lou.  
He feels as his penis in and out rapidly thanks to semen of Butch, his boss's anus is very tight ant it squeezes his shaft like the best pussy of a female dog.  
"I know it… in spite of so many dogs fucked him, it did not lose its tightness." Butch says while his penis enters and gets out of Lou's mouth. He has his closed eyes feeling impaled by both sides of his body, Butch's abundant precum drips in the entrance of his throat.  
"I am going to knot him." Diggs says looking at Butch.  
"Wait a moment." Butch says while he gets up and takes out his penis of the mouth of Lou.  
"No… you will not to…" Lou says before Butch muzzles him using his collar. He holds with more force to Lou, Diggs pushes his knot with force. Lou opens his eyes and tries to fight feeling as the knot presses his posterior entrance.  
Lou's legs move frantically until Diggs's knot opens his sphincter. Butch smiles seeing that his friend's knot disappears in the tight anus of Lou. The scream of pain of the Beagle is completely calmed by the collar of Butch.  
He sees that his boss whines of pain to feel a burning pain in his anus like few in his life.  
Butch makes good use of the moment to get close to Lou's desk and use a button to block the door in addition to that an automatic sign in the exterior of the office indicates that there is a very important meeting and anyone cannot interrupt it.  
Diggs begins to move inside Lou. Butch retakes his previous position and takes his collar off the mouth of Lou before pushing his cock and again beginning to fuck the boss's face.  
Lou feels the aroma of the genitals of Butch, he is an aroma that fills his nose and makes his penis harden more. He moans and opens his eyes when Butch pushes his penis that enters in his throat, Butch closes his eyes enjoying the squeeze of the muscles of the throat of the Beagle.  
Diggs moans and drools feeling that his knot and penis move in the tight passage. Lou moans with pleasure feeling as the knot presses his prostate providing him a great pleasure.  
The German shepherd gives two pushes more before he releases his semen that splatters the rectum of the Beagle. Lou shakes and a semen spurt is shoot out from the tip of his penis and it stains his shirt and tie.  
Lou's throat squeezes with more force Butch's member.  
"Here it comes, little bitch." Butch says growling and releasing his seed. In this occasion Lou swallows from the beginning. His stomach fills up with more seed, it is delicious as always, he missed it.  
When last drops of semen gets out of the penis of Diggs, he resumes his pushes in the ass of the smaller dog. Butch stands up and his penis gets out of the Beagle's mouth, he smiles seeing that his semen overflows of the mouth of Lou.  
Lou swallows with difficulty and he feels relieved that semen did not drown him.  
"This time I will not drown you." Butch says at the moment of turning over and sitting on the face of Lou.  
The Beagle's nose touches his anus, Butch moves his ass and Lou begins to lick the posterior hole while he is feeling conflict in his inside. He moans when Butch takes his penis and he begins to masturbate him.  
"Uhhnmmm… you did not forget how to make it, you always were very good with your tongue." Butch says moaning with pleasure while he feels that his hole gets wet with saliva of his friend. Lou licks the furry big orbs before licking the hole again.  
Butch moans and sees that Diggs pumps his penis in the anus of Lou. He moans and his pleasure slowly intensifies while his member is caressed by the entrails of Lou.  
Lou moans while Butch's forepaw moves on his sensitive hard shaft, his penis does not compare in size with the penis of both dogs.  
Butch's penis hardens more and more with each licked of Lou.  
A growl escapes of the mouth of Butch when the tongue of the Beagle enters in his rectum, it is a unique feeling that he loves a lot.  
In this occasion Diggs and Butch take long more time in coming to one's climax. They smile when they see that Lou is the first one to release his cum, after that Butch's penis shoots semen without being stimulated directly.  
The semen of both stains the stomach and Lou's chest completely. Diggs fills the anus of the boss with another load of semen. Butch gets up and again muzzles Lou using his collar.  
Butch sees as cum is dripping from the shirt and tie of Lou.  
Diggs stands up and he turns over, he laughs seeing between his forelegs. Lou's body is hanging below him. While they wait until Diggs and Lou separate, Butch takes the opportunity to snoop around between the archives of the computer of Lou.  
He does not get surprised seeing that his boss has his complaints against them, so Butch dedicates to do some retouches in the reports while Lou tries to protest. When he finishes doing it, Butch sends them.  
Around twenty minutes later Diggs's penis slips out of the anus of the Lou. The body of the Beagle falls and bounces in the cushions of the sofa. Diggs with a jump steps down and he licks the penis to clean it, he finishes his cleanliness and picks up his collar.  
"Did you record everything?" Butch asks looking at Diggs that checks what is recorded in his collar.  
"Everything is here, we did not lose a single moment." Diggs says looking at Butch.  
"Excellent" Butch says while he takes his collar off the mouth of Lou.  
"Bastards!" Lou says with rage while he takes his breath.  
"If it were you, I would keep quiet. I hope that there will not be more problems with our personal activities or those reports that I sent. If there are some problems, I am sure that the dogs of the agency will love see your first triple bones hardcore movie (XXX movies for dogs)" Butch says looking at Lou.  
He gets surprised completely for this.  
"Bastards!" Lou says growling while he looks at the two dogs that laugh.  
"Well Diggs is time to leave." Butch says while he uses the button to unblock the door. Both get out by the door while they laugh.  
"That was awesome, it was a great plan." Diggs says laughing while he walks next to his teammate. Both are heading for bay and take the vehicle to return to their home.  
"I told you that I know how to deal with him." Butch says inflating his chest and laughing smoothly.  
Both get to the bay where they expect their vehicle.  
"Well… now is time to fuck that girls." Diggs says looking at Butch at the same time that his vehicle stops in front of them.  
"If they are not there, I will take you with a woman that also you can enjoy." Butch says while he jumps on the right seat while Diggs jumps on the left seat.  
"Do you mean… fucking with a human?" Diggs asks with surprise while Butch turns on the vehicle.  
"Of course… did you never fuck with a woman?" Butch says while vehicle on begins to move and picking up speed. Diggs shakes his head.  
"Rookies... the humans and dogs had lived a lot of time side by side and we can make much more than to make company to each other. I will have to educate you, boy." Butch says the moment that the vehicle moves on the rails.  
Diggs, Butch Lou (Cats & Dogs The Revenge of Kitty Galore) © Warner Bros. Pictures  
Written by Janus Oberoth


	3. A unexpected couple

Three days later Diggs is in his home again, he licks the penis slowly perceiving the taste of his meat. The German shepherd moans softly while he gives himself oral pleasure, precum drips of the penis tip.

This days he has been a horny dog, after dealing with Lou, Butch had led him to look for a couple of girls, but as they had not been there. As Butch promised him, both had been with a woman.

Both had fucked the woman all afternoon, Diggs had gotten surprised that she had behaved like a true bitch in heat. Both had left her sleeping in the backyard of her house, with her body covered with cum.

Diggs feels that his saliva drips from his penis tip to his knot. The German shepherd closes his mouth around his cock and he begins to shake his head, the penis tip touches the entrance of his throat over and over again.

"Uhhrmm urmm" Somebody says clearing her throat. Diggs looks up in the meantime still he has his penis in his mouth.

The German shepherd sees that Chaterine is sitting on the entrance of his house, she looks at him with a little bit of surprise while she moves her tail slowly.

"Chaterine… what are you doing here?" Diggs asks taking out the penis from his mouth. The female sees as the member of the dog wobbles on the air scattering precum and saliva.

"My boss gave the new communication device to be able to communicate us, the team." Chaterine says looking at Diggs. He had forgotten that she would come to see him, D.O.G. And M.E.O.W.S. had decided that Diggs's team would have a new communication device in their collars because this will be the first team of cats and dogs.

"I did not know that dogs have so big members." Chaterine says looking at Diggs and next to the canine member. The German shepherd gets surprised and smiles while he moves his hips a little and his erect member rocks, a drop of precum falls on the right forepaw of Catherine.

"I suppose that you are informed that our team will be the first one of this kind." Chaterine says looking at the dog.

"Come on Chaterine, it's clear that I know it." Diggs says defending himself a little.

"So like team we should know to each other much better, and with what you have between the legs we will have a good beginning, if you can let a cat taking care of something so delicate." Catherine says purring lightly.

Diggs gets surprised and considers it for a moment. Being a cat's friend is a thing, but a sexual intercourse is another level. He likes Catherine, she saved him and now they get along well like friends.

"Ok Catherine… just try to keep this in secret for the moment." Diggs looking at the cat and he winks. Catherine opens her eyes wide and purrs while she gets close to Diggs.

Copulating with a dog never crossed by her mind, but Diggs has a bigger member than any cat and none of them had satisfied her before, perhaps she can take this monster in her vagina.

Catherine sits between the forepaws of the German shepherd, the cat sees at the palpitating shaft from the knot to the tip. She sniffs it smoothly and perceives an intense and exciting aroma that is emit from that hard cock.

The form of the penis is strange for her, it does not have barbs like the feline members. She had seen dogs copulating on the street, but never saw a dog cock closely.

Diggs trembles when Catherine's tongue touches his penis tip, she licks the precum. For first time in her life the cat perceives the taste of a canine penis, it is different and more intense than the penis of a male of her specie.

She licks the precum slowly and enjoys it, her forepaws touch Diggs's shaft, and the German shepherd moans and feels as the pads of the forepaws of Catherine move up and down on his member.

The cat purrs sound smoothly feeling the hardness of the penis of the dog, Diggs sees that his friend has closed eyes while she licks the tip circularly, she opens her eyes and looks at him directly.

Catherine's yellow eyes are on him, the feline female begins to lick the length of the penis in a slowly way, she takes down her head while her tongue moves slowly and a drop of precum drips on the top of her head.

Diggs moans of pleasure, Catherine's tongue is not as big as the one of a dog, but it is rougher.

The tongue gets to Diggs's knot, she examines it with attention, and in her agency never she got a lot of information of this part of the canine anatomy.

"Diggs… what is the purpose of this?" Catherine asks purring and looking at Diggs at the moment that she caresses with her forepaws the knot of the German shepherd. Catherine's forepaws do not compare in size with the knot and the balls of the dog.

"Bueno... it is useful for knotting a female dog, in order to create a stopper inside the vagina of the female and that semen does not drip outside for a good time and increase the chance to impregnate her." Diggs says smiling and looking at the cat.

She looks at him with surprise and purrs; Catherine begins to lick the swollen knot, and her tongue licks each part of slow way. Diggs moans with a little bit of pain when the female bites his knot.

Catherine gets surprised by the hardness of that part, she has fun licking it for some minutes.

Her tongue finishes covering each part the knot with saliva while the German shepherd moans of pleasure.

Diggs feels as the tongue of the female moves further down, she begins to lick the testicles in a slow way as she makes at the moment of sprucing herself. The cat teeth bites the skin of his balls.

Catherine bites and releases Diggs's testicles again and again, he sees as the cat uses his balls as her personal toys. She perceives the aroma of the testicles of Diggs, it is strong and makes that she trembles.

No cat smells in that way, she desires with more desire fucking with the dog and feel him inside her. Catherine releases the balls and again dedicates herself to lick the knot and shaft of the German shepherd.

Diggs moans in the meantime never he thought about being in this situation, the rough tongue caresses his shaft until the mouth of the cat closes around the tip of his penis. Diggs moans while he sees that Catherine pushes down more her head.

She tries to introduce more of the canine penis in her mouth, but she stops when the tip touches the entrance of her throat, Catherine is aware that she cannot give a deep throat to Diggs.

"Uhmmm… Catherine." Diggs moans while he sees that the cat moves her head slowly. The saliva drips from his penis and gets the knot wet. His teammate's little forepaws stimulate his testicles, she is playing with them.

Diggs moans with a little bit of pain when Chaterine extends his claws and nails them into the fur that covers his testicles. The cat plays with them as it were a pole to scratch, but she makes it out of slow and softly way.

Diggs's pleasure increases while he receives the strangest oral sex of his life.

"I am cumming!" Diggs says growling and releasing semen spurts in the mouth of Catherine.

She gets surprised and sucks with force, Diggs's semen full rapidly her mouth.

Diggs moans while Catherine's cheeks swell up while she holds his cock with firmness. The cat perceives the piquancy of semen, very different to the one of a cat.

Besides it is thick and excessively abundant, she swallows rapidly being afraid that she is going to drown, her stomach fills up at the maximum with the abundant canine seed. Catherine takes out the penis of mouth and two semen spurts fall on her face.

"Delicious?" Diggs asks looking at the cat with a smile.

"The creamiest and delicious milk of my life." She responds licking her mouth and cleaning her whiskers. Catherine gives a shriek of surprise when Diggs catches her he raises her to lay her on his head, he holds her there.

"Diggs…!" Chaterine says with surprise while she extends her claws to nail them in the posterior part of the neck of Diggs with fear. The shepherd begins to lick the female's crotch directly.

Catherine meows with pleasure when Diggs's big tongue covers her slit in saliva with just a single lick. The tongue caresses her clitoris of prolonged way because the tongue is large and stimulates it continuously.

Diggs licks two times more before the cat stops him.

"Diggs, take me down…" Catherine asks panting rapidly. Diggs catches the cat and leans her on the floor, he uses his two forepaws to extend Catherine's legs. The German shepherd leans back on his chest on the floor and introduces his snout between both feline legs.

His nose caresses the cat slit, she moans feeling that the dog's hot respiration caresses her vulva.

Diggs perceives the taste of the juices of the female, they are very unlike a female dog's juices.

The tongue touches the clitoris repeatedly, Catherine moans of pleasure and she is scratching the floor wood. The cat eyes open completely when Diggs's tongue tip enters in her vagina.

No tongue had filled her vagina in this way, Diggs moves his tongue the best that he can inside the vagina, and he asks himself if his cock could fit into so small place. The saliva drips from the vulva abundantly.

Diggs looks as the cat meows with pleasure, her body contorts from side to side. Each motion of the tongue of the dog makes Catherine come closer more and more to the orgasm.

Catherine's vaginal walls suddenly squeeze his tongue with more force when she feels an orgasm.

Her meows of pleasure fills the inside of the house of Diggs, her claws dive with force in wood.

Diggs licks his teammate's crotch rapidly, juices gushes forth in abundance getting wet the German shepherd's mouth and nose. He tries to not waste nothing while he cleans the vulva of the female cat.

Catherine pants heavily and meows weakly until Diggs stops and he sits. The female retracts her claws and closes her eyes a moment before standing up.

"Diggs… nobody ate my vagina in that way." Catherine says panting and looking surprised to the dog. He makes a grimace while he takes his penis, Diggs caresses his cock slowly.

Catherine purrs and she turns over lifting her tail up. Diggs gives two steps positioning himself behind the female cat. She looks at the dog over her right shoulder suggestively and purrs even more.

Diggs points his cock and with difficulty puts the tip on the pink slit of the cat, the tip covers Catherine's vulva. The German shepherd with his right forepaw holds Catherine's hips.

She moans feeling that the tip presses her opening, it is a big cock and perhaps she could not take it. Diggs whines with despair and desire of entering in the female, his penis tip releases precum that gets wet Catherine's vulva.

"Diggs… I think that it will not enter." Catherine says moaning with pain. But Diggs does not resign and pushes with more force. His penis tip is suddenly wrapped up by internal heat of the cat.

Catherine opens her eyes with surprise and meows with pain when her vaginal opening opens around the tip of the penis of the dog. Diggs moans and feels a great pressure around his penis, he does not move.

The cat whines with pain, no penis before had stretched her in this way, she feels as the spurts of precum spatter her inside. Diggs begins to push his penis, he makes it slowly.

Catherine whines feeling that the vaginal walls stretch in a painful and surprisingly way around the canine shaft. She feels completely filled with hard meat as never before in her life.

Diggs stops when his penis no longer can enter more inside the female cat. The pink tunnel is very tight, he never had fucked so tight female in his life and only a third part is within the cat.

The dog begins to move, he and Catherine moan with pleasure completely. Diggs's smooth and thick penis gives her a unique and different pleasure stimulating each part of her vagina without stopping.

Diggs pants while he fucks a female of the enemy specie of the dogs. This is something no dog considered before, but he likes it. The vaginal walls squeeze his shaft in an almost painful way.

The penis moves in and out with certain facility due to the slippery precum and the juices of Catherine, she moves her tail slowly feeling content. The tail tip caresses Diggs's chest, he drools with pleasure feeling a great pleasure.

Diggs pumps up while his balls rock on the air and they rub the floor occasionally. The position is difficult for the dog because he is very large in comparison of the size of his sexual partner.

The dog pumps while he feels that his penis tip touches the entrance of her cervix of Catherine, Diggs's barking of pleasure mix with Catherine's meows. Diggs begins to move with more speed inside the cat.

Diggs suddenly stops and growls with force when his balls begin to shot his semen. Catherine opens her eyes with surprise when semen spurts pass through by her cervix and they hit the bottom of her uterus.

She shrieks with pleasure and nails her claws into wood, her body trembles feeling a powerful orgasm in her body. Her vagina fills up to the top with canine seed, Diggs clenches his teeth feeling as the vaginal walls squeeze his penis with force.

Both breathe agitatedly while semen drips on the floor from the opening of the cat, Catherine sees over her shoulder and sees that Diggs has his mouth open and his tongue hang out of it.

"Diggs… that was incredible." Catherine says panting and looking at the dog. Diggs smiles and begins to take out his cock, when the tip slips out, a great quantity of cum drips out of the vagina of the female.

Diggs sees with a little bit of surprise as the pink opening of his friend is much dilated. He sees the rosy inside.

"Now… Can I fuck your ass?" Diggs asks while he smiles in a friendly way at the female cat.

"Of course… if you can introduce it." Catherine says while she does a grimace to Diggs. He gets surprised and moves his tail with enthusiasm.

He introduces his right forepaw below the tail of the cat, he puts his claw into the dilated opening and gets wet a claw in semen and juices. Catherine moans feeling as the toe moves circularly in her vagina without problems.

Diggs stops and reclines the toe on the brown small crease of the cat, he begins to push his toe.

Catherine moans with pain feeling that the dog's toe presses her anus with force, she had a few times had anal sex, but she enjoyed it completely. A meow of pain escapes of the mouth of Catherine when the toe enters in her anus.

The German shepherd feels as the anal muscles of the cat squeezes his toe with force, he gets excited thinking that he would enjoy a sensation like this on his cock. Diggs moves his toe circularly, he makes it out of slow way.

Catherine moans feeling that her sphincter is stretched in different directions, in her inside the female is not confident of being able to take the canine cock. Diggs masturbates slowly with a paw while he prepares his lover's feline anus.

He moves the toe in the anus of the cat and uses another one to caress Catherine's clitoris, she moans and shakes with pleasure at the same time that she pushes her ass against the dog.

Some minute later Diggs stops and takes out his toes, he raises the feline tail and smiles content when he sees the anus of Chaterine lightly opened. She looks at him and purrs softly, Diggs positions himself behind the cat and pushes his penis.

Chaterine moans with pleasure when Diggs's member enters in her vagina, he begins to move slowly inside the female. She moans and purrs with pleasure, the tip of the penis of the dog touches the entrance of her cervix with each push.

Juices begin to cover Diggs's penis, he pumps slowly to not release his seed in the vagina, and Diggs plans to fill with it the anus of the female cat. Both moan of pleasure until Diggs takes out his cock.

"Last chance to repent, if he enters I will not take it out more." Diggs says licking his mouth and looks at the cat.

"I hope that." Catherine says looking at Diggs over her shoulder. The German shepherd takes his penis and aims it down with calm. Catherine feels as the tip touches her anus, Diggs holds the thin hips of the female with his forepaws before beginning to push his cock.

Catherine moans with pain when the tip begins to press her hole, she feels that the tip shots spurts of precum that open lightly her sphincter and get inside her. Diggs presses with more force, Catherine moans with pain, the dog had prepared her anus, but it is not enough.

The cat moans with pain while he tries to relax at the same time that Diggs holds with more force to his lover, he increases the force of his push. He had fucked little female dogs before, but this is a new challenge for him.

A shriek of pain fill the ears of the German shepherd when his penis tip enters in the female cat.

Chaterine clenches her teeth and has her claws nailed down in wood, the pain in her anus is incredible.

She had never felt something like that, her sphincter is stretched around the tip of the penis of the dog, Diggs moans feeling that his member's tip is inside that warm and soft place.

He pushes his penis and Chaterine whines of pain again when portion of the member invades her rectum. Diggs pants and expects a short time before pushing a little more his penis, between short pushes and wailing with pain of Catherine, the canine member enters in posterior passage.

Chaterine moans with pain feeling that his anal walls stretch at maximum around the canine erection, Diggs's member slowly drills the feline anus until the tip touches the rectal bottom.

Only a third part is inside Catherine. She relaxes feeling that the most difficult part had passed, the cat feels completely full with hard and palpitating meat. Diggs begins to move slowly inside the cat.

Diggs moans of pleasure feeling the strong squeeze of the entrails of the female cat on his penis, no bitch that he fucked before had such a tight anus. Catherine begins to moan and meow with pleasure, she moves her tail caressing Diggs's chest with it.

The spurts of precum sprinkle Catherine's bowels, she purrs with pleasure, she scratches the floor with passion and lust while she has her closed eyes. She already is determined, she would never fuck with a male of her species again, and the canine penises is now her passion.

"Damm Chaterine, your ass is the tightest one of the world." Diggs says while he pumps his penis rapidly inside the ass of the feline female. His balls are rocking on the air rapidly.

"Diggs, fuck me bastard… fuck me hard!" Catherine says meowing of pleasure.

The tip of the member of Diggs hits the bottom of her ass repeatedly. Each part of her rectum is stimulated and touched for that splendid and hard shaft. She wanted to be knotted and feel Diggs completely inside her.

Diggs growls and pants with each push, his member hardens while it is caressed by the hot entrails. He cannot believe that his penis enters such tight anus, Catherine feels that her juices become more abundant dripping on the floor.

"Here it comes… ohhhh" Diggs moans clenching her teeth and shooting a continuous flow of semen in the anus of the cat. Catherine meows noisily when powerful sperm spurts hit her anal walls.

She shakes and scratches the rapidly feeling a strong orgasm.

Diggs pushes his penis and raises on the air the ass of the female cat, he feels as the anal walls squeeze his penis painfully.

Each crack of the rectum is filled with semen that oozes the exterior and drips in great quantity getting wet the floor in addition to the hind paws of Diggs. He the dog takes out his penis and he falls backwards on the floor while his chest fills and deflates with air rapidly.

Diggs raises the head and he sees that Catherine has her ass raised on the air, the German shepherd smiles seeing that the cat's anus is so dilated and semen drips from within.

Diggs's head falls back while he breathes agitatedly. He gets startled when a tongue touches his penis, Diggs looks that Chaterine is between his legs licking his penis slowly.

"Let me do it, the cats are an expert on cleanliness." She says purring and beginning to lick the cock slowly. Diggs moans of pleasure with each lick of the tongue of the cat, Catherine enjoys the taste while she puts a lot of attention in the initial part that had been in her ass.

Some minutes later she stops.

"Diggs… this cannot be." The female cat says purring with pleasure seeing that the canine member is again hard. The cat climbs on top of Diggs with a jump.

"Now it is my turn." She says purring and moving back. Diggs feels that his penis tip touches the cat's pink crack, Diggs moans when his penis enters in the tight vagina of Chaterine.

When her vagina is completely full, she begins to move her ass and enjoy the hard tool of the dog. Catherine's forepaws presses Diggs's collar repeatedly while she moans of pleasure.

"Diggs your penis is better than the one of any cat of my agency!" Catherine says meowing with pleasure while she has her closed eyes. The spurts of precum splatter her inside and increase lubrication.

"Chaterine your pussy and your ass are the best ones that I have fucked!" Diggs barks with pleasure.

He moans with pain when the cat begins to scratch his chest as she were sharpening her claws.

She is not unable to control herself and meows with pleasure when Diggs pushes a toe in her anus. Diggs moves it back and forward and circularly.

Meows and howls of pleasure are heard in the house, Chaterine bounces her ass rapidly controlling each motion in order that the hard cock does not escape out of her pink tunnel.

Diggs's pleasure increases rapidly, he growls when his balls release his cum. Chaterine has her closed eyes when the powerful spurts of canine seed invade her vagina one more time.

She does not control herself and meows with force nailing her claws into the chest of Diggs. He growls with pleasure that is much more intense than the pain, the pleasure of the climax slowly fades away of the bodies of both.

They breathe agitatedly and they get startled when the floor opens and the communications equipment again appears. The screen turns on and Lou's image appears.

"Diggs… Did you meet with Catherine? She was on way to test the communication device of your t…" Lou says before stopping to see what happens between Diggs and Catherine.

Diggs laughs internally seeing that the Beagle is about to burst into fury.

"Everything is ok... Do you copy me, Catherine?" Diggs asks pressing his collar with his forepaw.

Of the collar of Chaterine is listened Diggs's voice.

"Copy that." Catherine responds pressing her collar with her forepaw. This time her voice comes out of the collar of Diggs.

Lou puts his forepaws on his face and shakes his head in silence without being able to believe what happens.

The communications equipment hides again on the floor and the two lovers laugh in a loud voice.

They calm down and Catherine jumps to get down of Diggs, she cleans her crotch and the region under her tail of slow way. Diggs leans on his right side and introduces his snout between his legs to lick his cock.

Catherine ends up first and she clears her throat attracting Diggs's attention.

"Well Diggs, I must go back to my agency." She says walking slowly toward the entrance of the house.

Catherine stops when she is under the doorstep. The cat smiles smoothly at Diggs while she moves her tail slowly.

"Tomorrow I will return for my ration of meat and canine milk." She says before going out for the door.

Diggs gets surprised and smiles before continue cleaning his member. This work of the agency gets much better each day that pass.

 **Diggs, Butch Lou (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) © ****Warner Bros. Pictures**

 **Written by Janus Oberoth**


	4. The team works toguether

In the next day, in midafternoon, Diggs is sleeping in the patio, in his mouth has a ball that he used to play a while with Shane. He babbles half asleep while he chews the ball dreaming that it is a good fillet.  
Diggs opens his eyes when he feels some delicate touches on his shoulder. He blinks and yawns, the ball covered with saliva gets out of his mouth and rolls a couple of centimeters. The figure before him becomes clear slowly.  
He sees Catherine seated before him. She moves her tail slowly while she looks at him.  
"Catherine… what are you doing here?" Diggs asks leaning on his chest and yawning largely in front of the cat.  
"Diggs, I told you that I would come back for my ration of today." Catherine says looking at the dog. Diggs's eyes open completely and he moves his tail with enthusiasm. Fucking with Catherine had been incredible.  
"Not here… let's go to my house." Diggs says standing up at one bound. Catherine purrs while she passes underneath Diggs. She rubs her tail and her ass on the balls and sheath of Digg.  
He closes his eyes and enjoys the rubbing on his crotch, the penis in his sheath begins to harden.  
Diggs moves away and Catherine smiles seeing that the tip of the member of the dog is on view.  
"Come on, I do not want that Shane sees something that would confuse him a lot." Diggs says looking at the female.  
Both walks towards the house of the dog where they enter some moments later, everything is as yesterday and Diggs sits in front of Catherine, she gets between the forelegs of the dog, they are spread.  
Catherine sits and looks at the penis tip, she must work to expose the rest. Catherine's forepaws touch Diggs's sheath. Her forepaws began to caress the sheath of slow way, Catherine can perceive the hardness of the penis inside it.  
Diggs closes his eyes and enjoys the caresses of the female, the paws move up and down on his sheath that begins to contract slowly. Catherine purrs while she sees that the canine member grows more and more of slow way.  
She places her paws on the shaft and begins to caress it directly, Diggs moans feeling as the soft pads caress his member, the knot grows on size in the base of the German shepherd's penis.  
Diggs moans at the moment that Catherine begins to lick his knot, the cat licks his hard shaft slowly. The two little forepaws stimulate his testicles with care, she plays with both orbs.  
The German shepherd pants and moans with pleasure feeling Catherine's licks, she moves up her tongue on the length of the palpitating cock. She follows the trail left by a drop of precum.  
Catherine's tongue gets to the tip of the penis of Diggs, he shakes when the feline tongue begins to move on his penis tip. Catherine licks the precum that oozes of the opening, she enjoys it completely.  
Catherine opens her mouth and closes it around the tip, she begins to suck and to move her forepaws on the member of Diggs. He closes his eyes and moans with pleasure enjoying the oral sex of the female cat.  
"Ehh… Diggs you know that you should inform me about the important meetings" A voice says, it startles Diggs and Catherine. Diggs sees that Butch has his head introduced in the house.  
"Butch… ehhh… this is not what it looks like." Diggs says scratching his head with discomfort.  
"Really? It looks like that a cat is giving you oral sex." Butch says looking at Diggs.  
The German shepherd smiles feeling uncomfortable and worried, maybe this time Butch would not let pass such strange situation. Catherine does not move in the meantime she still holds Diggs's hard cock.  
"Well… the truth is….that this does not surprise me at all." Butch says the moment that he enters in the house. Catherine's eyes open wide seeing Butch's cock rocking between his legs.  
It is bigger than the one of Diggs, and the precum drips abundantly. Diggs also gets surprised and he feels calm when he understands that he would not be in troubles. Butch comes closer and he positions himself behind the cat.  
"Catherine, you two know to each other very well. Do you think that you can handle this?" Butch asks looking at Catherine at the same time that he caresses his member. The feline female looks up and down the dog's member.  
"I can try." Catherine responds purring and moving her tail slowly. Butch smiles and introduces his right forepaw under the tail of the female. She moans when he begins to caress her slit softly.  
Diggs closes his eyes when Catherine's tongue again moves on his member of slow way, she licks softly enjoying the hard and delicious meat. Butch moves his toes on the slit and he pushes one of them.  
Catherine moans with pleasure when the toe of the dog enters in her vagina, Butch delights in heat and squeeze of the vagina around his toe. The dog is sure that he is going to enjoy this.  
Butch takes down his head and begins to lick his cock slowly to cover it with saliva, his tongue moves up and down on his hard shaft. He perceives the taste of his own flesh while he moves the toe in the vagina of the female.  
Catherine moans smoothly while she licks Diggs's knot. The toe dilates her vaginal opening, she is thrilled to fuck with the most experienced dog. Butch moves his head slowly and his penis enters and gets out of his mouth.  
His saliva drips to his knot and falls into the kennel floor. Butch stops and he gets comfortable behind the female, he the dog catches his penis and aims it down. Catherine feels as the penis tip covers her slit completely.  
Diggs looks as his friend grabs Catherine's hips with a forepaw and he begins to push his cock. The cat stops and closes her eyes, she feels as the tip presses her opening with force, some moans of pain escapes of the mouth of Catherine.  
Butch pushes with more force while he keeps his penis in place, if Diggs can fuck her, he can too. Catherine's eyes open and her scream of pain fills the house when the canine penis tip enters in her vagina.  
"Diggs… she is fucking tight." Butch says growling when he feels that Catherine's vagina squeezes his penis tip with force. She is a lot tighter than a female dog, the cat moans with pain when the dog begins to push his penis.  
Butch pushes his penis slowly, his penis fights to enter in that tight passage.  
Catherine moans with pain when her vaginal walls stretch to wrap the shaft that enters in her body. Butch's penis is thicker than the member of Diggs, Diggs observes as his friend pushes his hips slowly.  
Catherine pants while she tries to relax, her vagina is filled slowly until she feels that the penis tip touches the entrance of her cervix, the cock is half-way in her. Butch has his closed eyes enjoying the squeeze.  
"Unbelievable, isn't?" Diggs asks looking at Butch. He nods and he begins to move inside Catherine. She moans with pleasure when the hard member begins to move inside and out of her vagina.  
Diggs rubs his penis on the face of Catherine, she looks at him raising an eyebrow. The German shepherd smiles softly at her and he uses his forepaw to aim his member. The cat purrs and closes her mouth around the tip of the member.  
Diggs moans feeling that a part of his cock is sucked slowly, Catherine's tongue moves on the tip of his penis. Butch pumps his penis with pleasure inside the female, he had masturbated several times the day thinking in this moment.  
He had been puzzled when from his collar Diggs's and Catherine voices came out, they were moaning and panting. So while Diggs was out of his home with his master, Butch had checked the recorded security that a little miniature camera installed in a corner of the house of dog recorded.  
Butch saw as both fucked and Catherine had pressed repeatedly Diggs's collar what got the moans and growling of both comes out of Butch's collar.  
Catherine's juices mixes with the precum of Butch, he moans enjoying the wetness and tightness of the feline vagina that hedges a half part of his member. Catherine moans with pleasure and pain because the penis tip enters in her cervix lightly with each strong push.  
Each part of her vagina is touched and stimulated. Meanwhile Diggs moans of pleasure while the female's head shakes, Catherine's forepaws stimulated slowly his testicles.  
The spurts of precum fall right into the entrance of the throat of the cat, she swallows it while her body rocks back and forth due to the pushes of Butch.  
Butch pants and moans of pleasure while he pumps his penis, his penis enters and gets out rapidly of the female, his balls is rocking in the air. Diggs looks at Butch each other, they smile and hit their forepaws while they enjoy the body of the female.  
Catherine sucks while her teeth rub on Diggs's hard flesh, each push makes that the tip of the penis touches the entrance of her throat.  
Forepaws are lightly lifted-up of the floor every time that Butch's penis hits her vagina bottom.  
Butch pants with pleasure and his saliva falls the floor and Catherine's back; Diggs's precum increases just like the most experienced agent's pushes.  
The cat juices increase too.  
Butch pushes with force and the ass of Catherine is raising on the air while he growls with force.  
His penis erupts inside the female's tight vagina; the push of the dog makes that Diggs' cock enters deeper inside Catherine's throat.  
Diggs howls when his penis tip enters in the throat of Catherine, he whimpers of pleasure when he feels the climax. Catherine meows and her body shakes uncontrollably when the powerful semen spurts hit different parts of her vagina and they activate the orgasm in her body.  
Semen deluges the body of the cat, she enjoys the seed in her mouth, it slowly slides to her stomach.  
Her vagina is flooded and the thick liquid drips from her opening to the floor of the house.  
Butch laughs seeing that Catherine is floating to some centimeters of the ground while she is whining and his body is impaled on both sides by the two hard and thick members  
The two dogs look at each other and both smile in the meantime they see what happens with their teammate.  
Diggs and Butch move slowly and the cat's four legs touch the floor, the two dogs take out their members and Catherine moans when she feels empty on both sides. She licks her mouth and the whiskers sprinkled of semen.  
"Well Catherine, now you need other ration of cum." Butch says shaking his penis with his paw while he looks at the female with a smile.  
"I want it… Butch I need to taste what you can offer me." Catherine says purring and turning over to see at Butch. The dog smiles and he leans backwards in the meantime he looks at the female.  
The cat positions itself between the legs of the dog, she licks the mouth seeing the canine member.  
Catherine begins to lick the two testicles surrounded by yellow fur.  
Butch gets surprised when Diggs positions himself on him and he sits on face, the German shepherd points his limb to the mouth of the other agent.  
Butch opens his mouth and receives the hard cock in it. Diggs moans when his friend begins to suck his penis slowly. Catherine and Diggs look at each other, the dog smiles while the cat purrs.  
Diggs begins to lick the tip of the penis in front of his face, he enjoys the taste of the precum that he gushes from the opening. Butch moans of pleasure while his penis is stimulated by the tongue of the other dog.  
Catherine licks Butch's sheath and next goes to the knot. Her tongue perceives the taste of the flesh of the dog, it is delicious like the taste of Diggs. He moves his head up and down, Butch's penis enters and gets out of his throat repeatedly  
Butch sucks Diggs's shaft, he uses his forepaws to caress the knot and the balls of the German shepherd. Diggs's member releases spurts of precum in the mouth of the older agent.  
Diggs takes out the penis of his mouth and moans feeling the pleasure of the oral sex that he receives, the German shepherd passes on the hard cock to Catherine. She smiles and purrs before opening her mouth and closing it around the tip of the canine member.  
The cat perceives Butch's precum, it is spicy than the precum of Diggs. Perhaps because he is older, but he also has a bigger penis than the rookie. Catherine moves her head and the penis tip touches the entrance of her throat, she sees that Diggs is dedicate to lick the rest of the cock.  
Diggs moans with pleasure and moves his hips up and down to fuck Butch's mouth. He does not resist and the balls of Diggs hits his face every time that the rookie takes down his hips.  
Butch moans perceiving as the female's teeth nails in his hard cock while she moves her tongue on the tip of his penis. Besides Diggs's tongue also pleasures him, the combination is enjoyed completely by Butch.  
Catherine releases Butch's penis, the member wobbles on the air for some moments before Diggs closes his mouth around the hard cock and he begins to suck it. Catherine looks as both dogs give mutual pleasure.  
She places her forepaws on Butch's two balls; her forepaws begin to play with the two hairy orbs.  
Butch and Diggs moans with more force while both increase the mutual suction.  
Diggs moves his hips with more velocity at the same time that he moves his head rapidly on the hard cock. He takes out the penis to give it to Catherine, she immediately closes her mouth around the tip and sucks.  
The German shepherd moans and closes his eyes, Butch's lips move around his member with each motion. Butch moans of pleasure and he closes his eyes when he growls and shoots his sperm in the mouth of Catherine.  
She feels that her mouth becomes full of warm and abundant semen, the liquid leaks out by the commissures of her lips and they drip on her forelegs. She has her closed eyes while she sucks and fails to pay attention to Diggs's growl.  
The German shepherd clenches his teeth when his penis begins shooting spurts of seed in the mouth of Butch. He feels that his teammate's penis throbs in his mouth, the slippery semen hits the entrance of his throat.  
The dog swallows semen with pleasure while he licks the member's tip picking up the substance that drips from it. Butch's semen slides through the throat of Catherine and gets to her stomach.  
She feels that her stomach keeps on filling slowly up on the reproductive material accumulated of both dogs. She perceives that the semen spurts slowly lose her force until only a thread of slippery material gets out of the tip of the penis of Butch.  
He and Diggs moans softly enjoying the pleasure that disappears of their body slowly, Diggs moves and falls next to Butch both dogs breathe agitatedly while last semen drops drip of their penises.  
"I thought that we could have twice of fun with you two here." Catherine says purring while she looks at the two dogs.  
"Come on Catherine… we cannot recover easily." Diggs says looking at Catherine while he is lean on his back.  
"We want more fun, and I do not see how we can recover much faster." Butch says raising the head to see at the cat.  
"Let me that I take care of that, last night I spend a couple of hours studying more in detail the canine anatomy." Catherine says looking at the males. Butch and Diggs exchange looks and they nod looking at the feline, both dogs are interested in see what she has in mind.  
Catherine winks an eye to both. The cat smiles smoothly while she positions herself between the two dogs tightly at the height of their hind legs. Diggs sees that the female begins to lick every one of his forepaws covering them with saliva completely.  
She firstly places her right forepaw in her mouth and sucks it smoothly for some minutes before doing the same thing with her other forepaw while Diggs and Butch look at each other with a little bit of confusion.  
Both expected that she give them a session of oral sex, Catherine finally stops her task. She stretches her forepaws and the two dogs get surprised when the cat begins caressing their anuses using her forepaws.  
They close their eyes and have a good time of what happens, the soft small pads of the two forepaws give them pleasure while Catherine moves her forepaws of slow and circulatory way.  
The tongues of both dogs hang from their mouths while both have a good time.  
Catherine sees that Diggs and Butch have their eyes closed in the meantime she continues caressing them, the female notices that both are lost in the pleasant sensation, so she decides to act.  
The eyes of the two dogs open completely when the cat pushes her paws.  
A purring of pleasure gets out of Catherine's body when she sees that his two forepaws open the sphincter of both dogs. Diggs moans with bother and surprise when he feels that the paw enters in his body.  
Butch clenches his teeth feeling that the female's foreleg moves while it gets inside more in his rectum.  
Catherine feels the heat of the entrails surrounding her forepaws, she moves them until the two dog utter strong moans of pleasure.  
She smiles when finally she finds what he looks for, Diggs and Butch pant with pleasure and surprise when Catherine's forepaws begin to stimulate and caressing their prostates. The female caresses and presses softly achieving that both males quiver with pleasure.  
The cat sees that the canine members begin to emerge of the sheaths and they rapidly grow on length. Butch moans feeling the caresses on his gland while the precum drips from the tip of his penis and gets his stomach wet.  
Diggs also pants while the foreleg moves in his ass, he trembles and pants while his pleasure grows rapidly. He and Catherine look at each other and the cat he smiles at him smoothly while the dog moves his tail slowly.  
The two dogs pant and begin to contort while they drool and their pleasure grows rapidly.  
Catherine stops his motions and slowly takes out his forelegs from the asses of both dogs.  
Diggs and Butch take a breath and moan when the forepaws leave their anuses. The German shepherd gets surprised when Catherine climbs on him purring. The female looks at him while she moves her tail slowly.  
At his side Butch is sit while he is moving his head and sucks his cock slowly to cover it in saliva, it drips to his knot. Butch feels the taste of his precum that falls on his tongue.  
"Diggs… now you are completely hard." Catherine says purring and looking at the German shepherd. Diggs nods and takes his penis with his right forepaw to hold it for the cat, she smiles and he begins to move back.  
The tip of the penis of Diggs touches her vulva, she moves back more and closes her eyes when her vaginal opening stretches at the moment that the canine member enters in her vagina. Diggs closes his eyes when his penis is squeezed with force in the tight passage of the female.  
Diggs pushes his hips and his member slowly enters in Catherine, she moans and nails her claws into the chest of Diggs feeling that her vagina slowly fills up until the hard shaft's tip touches the entrance of her cervix.  
The German shepherd begins to move and fuck the feline female, Catherine moans with pleasure while he enjoys the rubbing of the member with her sensitive vaginal walls. The semen inside the female makes be easy the penetration.  
Diggs stops when he sees that his teammate positions himself on over him and Catherine.  
"Diggs, hold her for me." Butch says while he moves his hips pointing his penis toward the other available hole. Butch cannot wait to fill that special and little hole. Katherine does not move while she gets ready.  
"Now… Butch." She says when the penis tip touches his anus. Butch nails his claws in the floor and pushes his penis with force. Catherine meows with pain feeling the pressure in her posterior hole.  
The precum gets wet the cat's anus while the tip of the penis of the dog covers it, Butch pushes with more force. He closes his eyes and moans when his penis tip conquers the resistance of the anus of Catherine.  
Diggs moans with pain when she nails her claws deeply into his chest, Catherine lets escape a strong meow of pain when the canine shaft enters in her posterior passage. Butch pushes his penis slowly.  
He enjoys the heat and squeeze of the anus of Catherine, she is the tightest female that he had felt in his life. Catherine moans while her anal walls stretch around the member of Butch.  
Her thickness is major than the one of Diggs. He for his part feels surprised by the extra pressure on his member. Butch's penis presses the penis of Diggs inside the vagina of Catherine, the hard cock's tip cannot enter more when it touches bottom of the rectum.  
"Let's teach this cat that the dogs rule." Butch says looking at Diggs. The German shepherd nods while he pants with pleasure. Catherine moans when the two dogs begin to move inside her.  
"Ohhh… this is so incredible." She moans feeling that her two tunnels are stimulated simultaneously by both dogs. Each thrust makes that the tips gets to the bottom and the spurts of precum sprinkle her rectum and vagina, Butch pumps rapidly enjoying the anus of the cat.  
It is all that he had imagined, he feels as the sphincter of the female moves on his shaft. The posterior passage squeezes his cock of incredible way, almost painfully.  
Meanwhile Diggs holds the cat's body, it is rocking back and forward, he moves his hips while pumps his penis inside and out of the pussy. Through the membrane that divides both tunnels, Diggs feels as the member of his friend moves inside the posterior hole.  
Catherine moans while nails with more force her claws in Diggs's chest. She had never felt something like that, no cat can fill her in this way. Her body is impaled on both sides, her juices are dripping abundantly of her pink opening and get wet Diggs's stomach.  
Meows and barking of pleasure fill the house. The team copulates with a lot of coordination, Diggs and Butch find the correct rhythm. While Butch pushes his penis, Diggs moves out his cock before pushing it again at the same time that Butch moves out his penis.  
Catherine permits that the two dogs do the job and give her pleasure. She feels that Butch's saliva drips on her head, but she does not care.  
Diggs cannot hold on and pushes his penis when semen spurts are shoot out from the tip of his penis. The seed hits the vaginal walls and bottom of the womb of the cat, Catherine meows with pleasure and feels her orgasm that gains control of her body.  
The orgasm makes the anal walls squeezes with more force around the shaft of Butch, he howls at the moment of releasing his sperm in the entrails of the female. She feels that her rectum is bathed in semen that fills each crack and oozes the exterior just like the seed of Diggs.  
The seed of both dogs oozes of both holes and mixes before drip on the stomach of Diggs.  
The orgasm of the cat intensifies the feeling that Butch feels, he continues filling her with more semen. The trio does not separated while they continue moaning of pleasure, Diggs releases Catherine and holds Butch's body in order that he does not fall on Catherine.  
The older agent moves to one side and his body falls on the floor while he pants, Butch leans backwards while his semen is dripping of the opening of his penis.  
Of Catherine's dilated anus is dripping semen, the cat moves and the German shepherd's penis slips out of her vagina. Catherine at one bound gets down from Diggs and feels that both tunnels are flooded of semen.  
She leans backwards in middle of both dogs.  
"Eh… Butch…" Diggs says panting and looking at his friend.  
"What is boy?" Butch asks panting.  
"I think that we should have recorded a video to send it to Lou and to make him angry" Diggs says laughing smoothly.  
"That is not necessary boy, he already has enough problems with which deal." Butch says laughing surreptitiously.  
"What do you mean?" Diggs asks looking at his teammate with interest.  
"Come on… didn't you find out about the issue of Lou?" Butch asks looking at the German shepherd. He shakes his head.  
"What happened?" Catherine asks with interest too.  
"I will tell you." Butch says smiling smoothly.


	5. Lou's incident

**(Final chapter)**

 **THE DAY BEFORE IN THE QUARTES OF D.O.G.**

Lou is sitting on the chair of his office while he observes last assignments. He makes a revision of every one the teams under his command, he observes their performance, and a sound of ad suddenly is heard in the office.

He looks at the right monitor and Lou sees a cat waiting in the door, his fur is black and white.

The cat wears a red bow tie that looks good with the white fur. He is Tab Lazenby, the boss of M.E.O.W.S, the agency of the cats where Catherine works.

Lou presses the button that is close to his desk, the door opens and the cat enters in the office. Lou comes down from his chair and goes to the cat's encounter, the door closes behind him when he enters.

"I hope that there were no problems in your arrival." Lou says while he stops in front of the cat.

"Nothing more of was expected, a full place of distrustful dogs." Tab says looking at Lou without batting an eye. His visit is something never before seen in the quarters of D.O.G. before he would have been considered a spy.

"It is understandable for what happened in our common history." Lou says while he sits in front of the cat. It had been a little hard prepare the arrival of the boss of M.E.O.W.S. due the suspicion that still exists between dogs and cats.

"It does not matter now. What information do we have about Mr. Tinkles? Tab asks looking at Lou.

He nods and begins to share the last reports of intelligence that the agency has about the Persian cat.

As this incident concerns at the two agencies, both bosses had decided to get together to share the information that they have to locate the elusive cat and the team of Diggs will be in charge to catch him.

Tab and Lou exchange views and comments on possible plans or objectives that the cat could have to take the control of everything. Both agencies use all their resources to catch him again although until now he does not do a movement.

That disconcerts dogs and cats, but also it gives them more time to act. Lou and Tab look at the different papers of reports until the automatic door opens and an Irish setter female dog enters in the office, she is charging an envelope in her mouth.

Lou suddenly opens his eyes and feels an electric shock in all his body. He looks at the female dog that winks an eye on him and moves her ass lightly while she places the envelope in the table.

"Sir, we received a report of last minute." The female says looking at Lou. He looks at her feeling captivated for a unique and delicious aroma that fills his nose. Lou nods in silence in the meantime she even looks at you.

"I will take this, sir." The female dog says moving and surrounding the table to move behind Lou and Tab to take an empty tray that is in a sofa behind them. Lou immediately realizes that his secretary is in heat.

The motion of the tail pushes more of the intense aroma directly to Lou's nose. The female dog takes the tray and she retires from the office moving her ass and revealing part of her pink swollen slit.

Lou's penis emerges of his sheath and grows quickly while his look is on in the female that gets out of the office. The automatic door closes behind her, the look of the Beagle still is setting on the door until he feels as the tail of the moves close to him.

Lou looks at the cat and he gets surprised seeing that the cat's penis is completely hard between his legs, he moves his tail while he has eyes closed. Tab opens his eyes and sees Lou, he notices the hard penis below the body of the dog.

"Mmm… I did not think that cats could be affected by the aroma of our females." Lou says with discomfort. To have an erection in a meeting is very uncomfortable for everyone and even more because the other male is a cat.

"It does not usually affect us because we practice for it, but I am out of practice." Tab says looking at Lou. Both exchange looks of discomfort.

"Could you let me alone for a while? I need time to solve this problem." Tabs says looking at Lou with a lot of discomfort for what it is happening.

"I also need it, a mutual cooperation in the problem would be very beneficial." Lou says looking at the cat, he looks at him with surprise and nods lightly in silence while his precum is dripping from the tip of his penis.

Lou nods and he climbs on the sofa to lean backwards on the cushions, his body sinks lightly in them. Tabs looks at the dog and with a fast motion also gets on the sofa and he positions himself on the dog.

The cat turns over and his penis is hanging on the face the Beagle, he perceives the aroma of the member of the cat. Lou finds weird the different form of the genital feline anatomy.

After all, the dogs did not study that part of the feline anatomy because only it is waste of time due because it is not an important point that they can explode in fight.

For his part Tabs also is impressed by the hard shaft of the dog, is different and bigger than any cat, he never saw one so close, only knew about the anatomy of the dogs by schemata.

Lou opens his mouth and closes it around the penis of the cat to begin to suck it smoothly, Tabs moans and purrs with pleasure to feel that the dog sucks his penis of slow way.

Lou moans when the lips of the cat closes around his member, Tabs begins moving his head and introducing more of the penis of in his mouth. Lou moans with pleasure, the cat's mouth is small and wet.

The dog Beagle sucks the member slowly, his tongue's tip moves between the barbs of the penis of Tabs. The taste of the feline member is unlike a dog's penis, but he enjoys it and closes his eyes to concentrate on his task in addition to enjoy the pleasure in his penis.

Tabs purrs with pleasure, he feels as the spurts of precum hit his palate. Tabs places his forepaws on the knot of Lou, he uses his pads to caress the knot back and forward.

Lou moans savoring the feline precum that drips on his tongue, it is watery and salty.

The Beagle takes the hips of the cat and pushes them down, the member enters in his throat.

Tab meows with pleasure at the moment that he begins to move his hips and fucking the dog's mouth, his penis moves in and out of the throat rapidly.

The balls of the cat hit Lou's nose again and again. Tabs takes down more his head and take more of the member of the dog in his mouth not to fall behind. The cat chokes when the penis tip touches his throat.

Lou growls with pleasure when his cock slides in the throat of the cat and his knot touches Tab's lips. The cat controls himself not to suffocate by the thick member of the Beagle.

Tab moves his head slowly in the meantime he plays with the white balls using his forepaws. Lou moans and takes out the penis of his mouth, he licks it slowly from the tip to the balls.

The dog licks the two little testicles and raises them with his tongue in each motion. Lou moves his tongue further down and licks the penis tip, Tabs moans and continues moving his head.

The spurts of precum cover the walls of the throat of the cat while he and Lou give oral mutual pleasure. Growling and moans of pleasure increase in force and velocity until the first one in releasing his semen is the cat.

He meows with force and pushes his hips against the mouth of the dog below him, his semen spurts fall right into the throat of Lou. He perceives the taste of the drops that fall on his tongue and he enjoys them.

Tabs moans while he has his closed eyes, but after some moments it is his turn of swallowing canine seed, Lou's penis explodes in the throat of the cat. Tabs feels that his mouth and throat become flooded with semen.

The taste is something that he never tasted, but Tab enjoys it while the seed leaks by the commissures of his lips and they drip on the balls of Lou. Lou moans while he feels that the muscles of the throat of the cat squeezes his penis to extract more semen.

The seed in both penises finally run out. Lou and Tab breathe agitatedly in the meantime they still have the penis of the other male in their mouths. Tabs moves and comes down from the sofa to let that Lou moves.

"Mmm we are still hard." Tab says looking at his penis and to the member swollen of Lou.

He nods while he sees that his penis still is completely hard, he was not puzzled because the aroma of the female in heat still can be perceived in the place.

Both look at each other a moment and Lou says absolutely nothing while he turns over and moves his tail aside. He gets ashamed a little when the cat mounts him and with his forepaws he holds Lou's hips.

The cat moves with difficulty because the dog is lightly higher than him, Lou feels that the tip of the penis touches the balls of the dog again and again while he looks for the mark. Tab moves his hips and finally finds the Beagle's posterior hole.

When he feel the heat of the sphincter, Tab pushes his penis sinking it in the rectum of Lou. The cat meows with pleasure when the rectal heat surrounds his sensitive cock. He begins to move rapidly inside the ass of the dog.

Lou moans with pleasure with each push of Tab, the cat's penis is smaller than the member of a dog, but barbs stimulates the walls of his rectum in a different and unique way.

Tabs meows while he pumps his penis, he feels as the sphincter of Lou caresses his penis barbs with each push. The spurts of feline precum cover the anal walls of the dog.

Lou has eyes closed while he moans and feels that his penis releases spurts of precum that get wet the carpet below him. His penis rocks on the air uncontrollably while it hardens.

The tip of the penis of the penis of Tabs caresses his prostate and makes that he moans with more pleasure. Tabs pumps rapidly, never in his life he thought about fucking a dog's ass and enjoy it completely.

The little balls of the cat hit the testicles of the dog. Lou growls with pain when the cat nails his claws in his flesh, he increments the velocity of his pushes and increasing the caresses of his penis on the prostate of Lou.

The penis tip of moves on the whole surface of the prostate of Lou, he is unable to resist more and from the mouth of Lou escapes a howl and he releases his sperm that splashes the carpet and the paws of the Beagle.

Tab meows with force when the anal walls close with more force around his penis. Lou moans of pleasure feeling that the barbs of the cat pricked in the walls of his rectum at the same time that the cat releases semen spurts.

The semen spurts are shoot from the feline penis, Tab clenches his teeth while pleasure comes to his climax inside the boss of D.O.G. it is intense for the two males that do not move for several minutes.

When pleasure finishes, Tab slowly withdraws his cock and Lou moans smoothly when the tip leaves his anus. The cat's semen is dripping from his inside and slides to his balls.

Tab dismounts the dog and begins to lick his penis slowly to clean it until he feels two paws on his shoulders. He the cat looks up and he gets surprised when the dog's penis enters in his mouth.

Lou pushes his penis and moans with pleasure, the penis tip enters in the mouth of the cat. Tab begins to suck uncomplaining, the Beagle moans feeling as the saliva covers his shaft slowly.

The wrinkled tongue of the cat feels incredible on his sensitive meat.

The spurts that get out of the tip fall right into the throat of the cat. Lou begins to move and fuck Tab's mouth. The cat chokes when the penis enters suddenly in his throat and the knot hits his lips with each motion.

The Beagle moans with pleasure feeling as the muscles of the throat squeeze his penis.

The tongue hangs from the dog that stays standing in his hind legs at the same time that he moves his hips rapidly. Lou's pleasure increases and he takes out his cock when he is close to shoot his semen.

Lou pants while the saliva drips of his member and he sees to Tab Lazenby. The cat cleans the saliva that drips from his chin, he and the dog look at each other a moment.

Tab turns over and raises his tail and his ass, Lou with lust positions himself behind the cat and mounts him rapidly, the forepaws of the Beagle hold with force the hips of the cat while he moves his hips looking for Tab's tailhole.

A meow of pain escapes of the mouth of the cat when suddenly the swollen shaft of the dog enters in his posterior passage. Lou moans with pleasure when his penis finally is in such a tight and hot place.

The dog begins to pump his penis rapidly inside Tab, the body of the cat is rocking back and forth with each push of the dog.

Tab feels completely filled with canine hard meat. The member is bigger and thick than the one of any cat, the tip touches the bottom of his rectum on each occasion. Lou for his side enjoys the anus of the other agency's boss.

He had fucked several female dogs and Tab has most tight that he has felt in all his life. Below his stomach, Tab feels that his own penis rocks on the air, he had not felt that it would have grown again.

Lou's knot hits Tab's sphincter with each push. Lou feels in the sky of pleasure while he pumps his penis rapidly and his precum covers the anal walls of the cat below him.

Tab opens his eyes and meows with pain when Lou holds him with more force and he begins to push his knot. Lou feels that the sphincter resists, but he pushes with more force.

The cat nails his claws into the carpet while he feels that mass of meat presses his hole with force. He does not believe that he can take it, but his anus suddenly opens provoking that he meows with more pain.

Lou opens his eyes and growls with pleasure when he feels that the sphincter closes behind his knot. Tabs moans feeling a burning and intense pain in his anus, one that he had never felt.

The ass of the cat is hit with more force while Lou's pleasure increases, Tab also moans with pleasure. He had not had a good time like this since he was a field agent and new guy in the agency.

A dog's penis is bigger and therefore caressed each part of his tunnel and the knot presses his prostate with more force stimulating it. The Beagle stops suddenly and clenches his teeth while he sprinkles his canine sperm inside the cat.

Tab feels that his anal walls are covered with sticky and warm semen, the cat shakes when he meows with pleasure and his penis erupts releasing little spurts of seed against the carpet.

Lou pushes with more force to deposit much more of his semen in the rectum of the cat, his balls stop the flow of semen after some moments and he places himself in position of tail with tail with Tab.

They look each other panting content. But both jump with surprise when the office doors open and suddenly a band of Beagle pups enters in the office calling for Lou.

"Dad!" A pup says stopping suddenly just like his brothers. They do not understand the scene that develops in front of them.

"Kids... this is not what it seems… get out from here!" Lou says looking at his children. He feels completely surprised without knowing that saying or making.

Lou's eyes open more seeing than his mate is in the door with the mouth open, and the eyes opened completely. At her side is his assistant that also looks at everything surprised.

And not being enough, there are several dogs behind them.

"And that was what happened." Butch says looking at Catherine and Diggs. The three begin to roll on the floor while they are laughing imagining such scene. Laughter finishes when Diggs and the other ones feel pain in their stomachs.

"Really…. Did really it happen?" Diggs asks sitting and rubbing the stomach to relieve the pain.

Butch nods while he cleans a tear of his eye.

"Is there the possibility that were active cameras recording everything? I would like to have a copy of that, if it possible." Catherine says while she thinks that a video of her boss knotted could be useful.

"Of course…Lou… the fool forgot to activate the protocol of top secret meeting to close the door hermetically and deactivate the security cameras." Butch says looking at Catherine and Diggs.

"That means…" Diggs says trying controlling himself not to laugh again.

"The dogs in the security post saw everything and they put it in the each monitor of the agency." Butch says at the moment of beginning to laugh again. He and Diggs fall backwards and they roll on the floor.

The two dogs after some moments, they breathe agitatedly and they get startled when they feel Catherine's paws on their sheaths.

"That was good, but I need to say something to you." Catherine says smiling at the two dogs.

Diggs and Butch get up and they sit to listen what their teammate would tell them. She purrs and she begins to move between the dogs rubbing her body against her.

"Since tomorrow I will be in heat and I need two strong males that can keep away any male cat. I do not desire kitties at this moment, I just want canine hard penises and their owners fucking me all day." Catherine says purring and moving between the dogs following the form of a number eight at the same time that with her tail caresses the chins of her teammates.

"Butch, I do not know if you can stay to sleep here, but I will need your cock as much as the cock of Diggs." Catherine says while she looks at the older agent.

"In two days I will be completely free, until then this matter will be completely in the paws of Diggs." Butch says looking at the German shepherd. Diggs gets surprised and moves his tail content, he will have Catherine just for him for two complete days.

Three days later Butch enters in the patio of the house of Diggs. He feels that his erect and swollen cock is rocking in the air, it begs for action and the dog is completely eager to fill the cat with his seed.

Butch gets to the door of the house of Diggs, he does not get surprised when he sees Diggs and Catherine sleeping side by side. Diggs has his snout introduced between the legs of the cat while she has her mouth closed around the tip of the penis that sticks up from the sheath of the German shepherd.

Butch feels the special aroma that gets out from the pussy of Catherine, so is time to begin. He gets inside in the house and moves the female carefully, she wakes up surprised when Butch's penis enters in her mouth.

Diggs opens an eye when he feels motion and sees that Catherine is sucking Butch's penis with pleasure and desire. The German shepherd closes his eyes and he feels content that at last had arrived his relief.

He would take a break before joining his two teammates.

 **Diggs, Butch Lou (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) © ****Warner Bros. Pictures**

 **Written by Janus Oberoth**


End file.
